


Role Of The Nominee Will Today Be Played by Leo McGarry, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You are, under no circumstances, allowed to bribe a cleric."





	Role Of The Nominee Will Today Be Played by Leo McGarry, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers of season seven through Mr. Frost. This is the sequel to Things Come Together.  


* * *

White House Chief of Staff CJ Cregg actually managed a smile when she walked into the hotel suite. It would be hard not to. Candles illuminated the room, Dean Martin played on the stereo, and dinner was waiting. She dropped everything on the floor and rushed into his arms. Leo held her close, exhaling as he felt her body relax against his.

“I hate this.” She murmured. “I hate this and I want to recant my ever agreeing to it.”

Leo smiled, holding her hand as they walked over to the couch. CJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Today had just been a long, hard day…so many of them were lately. September was right around the corner but time seemed to move at a snail’s pace. Her relationship with Leo moved like the rocket ship that had been stuck in space and caused so much trouble for the Bartlet Administration. 

She thought about the insanity of the past four or five weeks as Leo pulled off her pumps and massaged her feet. The President, along with the first family and Senior Staff, headed to San Diego still having no idea who Jed Bartlet would endorse. CJ was distracted and in no mood deal with the meetings and bullshit that was going on there. Only the idea of seeing Leo got her there. 

Cliff Calley proved himself indispensable in his job as Deputy, and though six months pregnant, Nora still did the Nora thing with absolute skill. Though she hoped for more, a few stolen kisses were all she and Leo were able to share over those insane four days. Thinking back on it, CJ could hardly remember if she slept. One thing she remembered vividly was Leo finding her backstage before the President’s speech on the last night of the convention.

“Hey there.” He said.

“It’s almost over. Thank God.”

“Actually…”

“What's happened? Is the President alright?”

“He’s fine. They um, they want me out there CJ. They need me.”

“Out where? What are you talking about?”

“Running with Santos.”

“No.” she shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

“CJ…”

“You had a heart attack a year ago. A massive heart attack and double bypass surgery…this is not a test.”

“He is not going to get out of the gate without a lot of experience behind him.” Leo reasoned. 

“Lots of men out there have experience.” She countered. “He does not need a Vice-President tonight. There is time.”

“I am one of the architects of the current incarnation of the Democratic Party. I…”

“Josh begged you to do this, didn’t he? He begged you to pull his ass out of the fire one more time.”

“Claudia Jean, I wish we had more time to discuss this…the President’s speech will be short. Will you stand beside me?”

“Yes.” She nodded without a second thought and reached for his hand. “We will do what we have to though I don’t like being rushed like this. What if I want to change my mind?” 

“It’s one of those things we cannot go back on. Give me the honest truth on what you want. Our future means everything to me.”

“I want you. But you have to make me a promise.”

“Anything.”

“One term Leo; promise me right here, right now.”

“One term. I promise.”

The next couple of weeks were a blur. Fresh off the stage, Leo proposed in front of a stunned crowd. He got down on one knee, presented her with a three-carat bruiser of a diamond, and CJ readily accepted. Then they both had to get back to work. CJ back to the White House, amongst whispers she might be the NASA leak; Leo out on the road. They did not see each other much, the campaign found it clashed with the current Administration on some policy issues, and CJ fought pangs of jealousy as her fiancée spent way too much time with another woman she had heard things about. 

They were also beating back the press on the issue of their relationship. Eager reporters wanted to know when it started, how it developed, was it the cause of her being promoted, and would they be married before Election Day. Toby was incensed, as the pressroom he finally gained control over once again became cutthroat. Leo fixed everything when he agreed to do the nearly patented, political tell all interview. He sat down with Charles Gibson in prime time. 

They discussed his alcoholism, pill addiction, current health status, and engagement. Nothing was off-limits and Leo humbled himself to the criticisms and battled the barrage of questions with charm, intelligence, and nerve. CJ never loved him more than she did the night the show premiered. Neither did the American people…his popularity went up by double digits. 

She was still dealing with Oliver Babish, the President, and escalating tension between China and Russia. Some days CJ wondered what kind of scars this trial by fire might leave her with. The tail end of the Presidency was not supposed to be like this. She could feel it; something big was about to happen.

“Margaret is set to testify in front of the subcommittee.” She said.

“Yeah. She is going to do fine. Claypool doesn’t know who he is dealing with.”

“This is a witch hunt.”

“It’s the usual baby. Wanna find something else to talk about tonight?”

“Like what?”

“We’re together. I have missed you terribly.”

“Ditto. Are you taking care of yourself out there?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Doing my best. Dinner smells amazing and this foot massage is top notch.”

“I am a man with many talents. I always want my girl to feel good.”

“Then why are you on the other side of the couch, Mr. McGarry?”

Leo moved into her arms, immediately capturing her in a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“God, I…I don’t want you to be far away anymore. We are supposed to be together.”

“We are together, and now the whole world knows. Just a little while longer.”

She wanted to ask him if he thought Santos had a real chance to win. Most had him down by anywhere from 10 to 14 points but that small number could quickly be swept up by undecideds. People liked the man; CJ liked him. What she was not quite sure about was becoming Second Lady of the United States. She did not even know what something like that entailed. She surely knew she would have to turn down all the headhunters trying to offer her jobs come January.

“So, I was thinking…” Leo started to unbutton her blouse.

“About what?”

“You. You out of these clothes, lying across my bed, wanting me.”

“You are a dirty old man.” She replied.

Leo laughed, releasing her from the blouse and cupping her breasts. CJ closed her eyes.

“Keep talking…tell me more.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Can I just show you?”

She let him finish undressing her. Once naked, the former White House Chief of Staff took his fiancée on the ride of her life. They had not had much time for intimacy since the Convention and the both of them were hot for each other. Leo touched everywhere his hands could find, massaging and caressing until CJ was completely relaxed. His mouth followed his hands, taking his time to taste every freckle on her skin, every faded scar.

“Ohhh…oh Leo.”

He loved how sensitive she was to his touch. He took special time with her breasts; licking, kissing, rubbing and sucking until she lost control and called out.

“Take off your clothes!” she breathlessly demanded.

“In time.”

“Not fair.” She moaned.

“Shh. Just let me reacquaint myself with my baby.”

She smiled, her grin growing when he took off his dress shirt. Then the Hanes tee shirt went. She stroked that scar again, leaning to kiss it.

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too.”

CJ was on top this time. She finally got him naked and he sat up on the couch, pulling her into his lap. He was so hard, almost afraid of coming as soon as her silky, hot wetness encompassed him. Leo groaned and gripped the couch cushions to control his desire to detonate.

“Oh baby, damn.”

“Is this what you fantasized?” her hips rocked back and forth.

“This is better. I promise you.”

Somehow he managed to hold on, and soon they were moving together in a rhythm. Leo pushed her back a bit, slipping a hard nipple between his lips. CJ threw her head back; her hands gripped the back of the couch.

“Fuck me, fuck me Leo! Don’t you stop!”

“Oh wow. That’s what I like to hear. You like it Claudia Jean? Is this what you want?”

“I want you! Oh God, yes.”

He felt himself falling so he worked his fingers between her thighs until she screamed out her climax. Leo was right behind her, her name coming from his lips with a groan of intense satisfaction. A comfortable silence, other than the croon of Dean Martin, fell over the room. It felt so good to be close again; CJ’s tears were unexpected but not shocking to her.

“Are you alright?” he caressed her face. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing.” She shook her head.

“You can tell me anything you need to baby. That’s why I'm here.”

“Tears of joy.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, pulling him close so that his heart beat right on hers. Leo stroked her back as they kissed. Then they had dinner. Not wanting to talk about it but finding it inevitable, conversation turned to the campaign. Money was low and Josh was high strung. Vinick seemed to be sailing along in a yacht…Santos a leaky boat. 

It would get better but right now things were insane. Leo did not get to spend much time with them because he was campaigning himself. He felt this was for the better. He had gotten the hang of what he needed to do and was doing an excellent job. The campaign was lucky to have him. CJ wanted him more though.

“We need to talk about our wedding.” She said.

“Excellent subject. Win or lose I was thinking about December. The second weekend maybe; I'm not sure of the date.”

“OK.”

“Only if you want to.”

“Hell Leo, I want to go to the justice of the peace and do it now.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She laughed at the absurdity of the question. She was in love and wanted to be with him. None of the other things mattered. “I am only waiting because this campaign does not need to be overshadowed by anymore non-political fodder. Not for one second I want to think of our marriage as fodder.”

“Yeah. Let’s not ever talk about our wedding being a drag.”

“Agreed.”

They both wanted something beautiful but low key though the location was not easily decided on. CJ wanted to book something soon and though neither of them wanted it, Leo had to say the White House aloud so she could veto it. She thought the ballroom at The Churchill was ideal while Leo had a soft spot for the King George Hotel. With that still in question, no more than 75 guests were agreed on. It was going to be a circus outside so keeping it tight on the inside was important. Nora and the President would be witnesses and though Leo was divorced, they were hoping to be married by a Catholic priest.

“I know plenty of them.” Leo said. “I do not think it will be a problem.”

“You are, under no circumstances, allowed to bribe a cleric.”

They were in the bedroom now, Leo relaxing on the mound of pillows in a Terry cloth bathrobe. CJ sat Indian style with a notebook, jotting things down. She was dressed in panties and one of his many tee shirts. Her rectangular glasses rested close to the bridge of her nose…she looked absolutely breathtaking.

“What do you think it’s called when you put your money in the collection plate?” he asked.

“Tithing. Now cut it out. We should think about the guest list, beyond our close friends and family. I do not want this to become a political who’s who. God, this is going to be a lot of work in a short time.”

“Why didn’t you call Stephanie Becker?”

“The wedding planner? How do you even know about her? She called me last week.”

“I know; Margaret told me.”

“She is being subpoenaed by the subcommittee and she has time to inform you of calls by random wedding planners?”

“You know that we still talk. I like to check in with her to make sure you are really alright. You do not need to stretch yourself any thinner than you already are. No one, least of all me, wants you walking down the aisle in a strait jacket. Let her use her expertise to our advantage. Margaret read an article that said she was the best on the East Coast right now.”

“OK, the conversations you two have are starting to freak me out. And I don’t know if she is the best but I know she is more expensive than a honeymoon.”

“Money means nothing…I have plenty of it. Why not spend it on you? That would make me happy.”

“I don’t…”

“What? You don’t want to spend all of my money. My darling, I don’t think you could. But whatever you want is yours and the faster you get used to that, the better. No arguments.”

CJ nodded though she was not sure how she felt about that. Some of the more conservative press, the kind that never liked them anyway, was already playing up the age difference. Now they would speak of her humble beginnings and his massive wealth. She didn’t want anyone to think she was marrying any man for his money, especially not Leo. She could give a damn about his money…the private sector was going to be very lucrative for her when the time came.

She would call Stephanie Becker though it was important for her to be involved in some aspects her own wedding. She needed the distraction because she feared that the storm around them would get worse before it got better. Putting the notebook and pen on the nightstand, she crawled into Leo’s arms.

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” She whispered.

“Why not?”

“Because tomorrow you won't be here.”

“There will be a lot more tomorrows. We are never going to say goodbye.”

“Promise?” her arms went tighter around his shoulders.

“Mmm, definitely. Claudia Jean?”

“Hmm?”

“We should have a baby.”

“We should what? Leo, you have a grandchild.”

“And a beautiful little girl she is.”

“You…don’t think you have…oh God.”

“You don’t want children?” he asked.

She stopped thinking about it when 35 came and went. Her job took up every ounce of her energy and all of her time. Not to mention she was not married or even involved with anyone. 21st century to not, having a child out of wedlock was going to ruffle feathers in her line of work. CJ wanted a family. She didn’t just want a child; she wanted someone to share that life and joy with. 

It may have sounded old-fashioned and was difficult to obtain, but there were few people willing only to take their dreams to the halfway mark. She had thought of it plenty since everything happened with Leo…life changed so much in just a few weeks. Long dormant feelings, wants, and hopes were back with a vengeance. She thought about being married to Leo in a nice house with two kids and a dog. She thought of him leaving politics and enjoying time with a family.

“We don’t even have a house.” She said.

“We can get a house. Let’s wait until after the election to find out where we are going to live. I know you would be the one doing the hard work so I would completely understand if…”

“Yes. God, why I can't I stop saying yes to you? I'm almost 40 Leo and you are older than that. Do you really want to do this?”

“I do.” He nodded.

“Just tell me the truth. This has nothing to do with you wanting me to have a piece of you when you're gone.”

He took a deep breath and stroked her face.

“Truth?”

“Nothing but.”

“Maybe a little bit; I can admit that. But I want a family with you. I want to come home at night and hug my kids. I want dinners, messes, and bedtime stories. I want to take you quietly so we won't wake them. I want them to wave from the car when they go off to school. I even want Josh, Sam Toby, maybe even Cliff Calley to be godfathers.”

“Cliff Calley is so not a godfather.” CJ replied.

“Mmm hmm. I just want this CJ, and as long as you do too…”

“I do.” She nodded. “Are we trying now?”

“Well, earlier we didn’t exactly do anything to prevent it. Are you on any kind of birth control?”

She had not been for a while. After decades of the pill and then the patch, CJ stopped. Long-term issues were a concern for her. She did not even know if she could have children. Shaking away that thought, CJ cuddled with Leo. They were quiet in the bedroom but enjoyed the closeness between them. He stroked her hair, smiling when she let out a gentle sigh.

“I never imagined I would find a joy like this.” He said. “You make me so happy I want to dance. I want to sing; I want to shout.”

“You are so cute Leopold.”

“There is so much I have to tell you…that I need to tell you.”

“We have some time. I'm thinking of a two week honeymoon somewhere warm and cozy.”

“Perhaps a beach house in Maui.”

“Perfect.”

“I own one. We will go there.”

“Mmm, I love it.”

“I love you. You have to be up bright and early in the morning…bedtime Mrs. McGarry.”

“Mrs. McGarry? Not yet.”

“Very, very soon.”

They shared another kiss before turning out the lights. Leo took off his robe and they held each other in the dark. He stroked her stomach as he drifted, thinking about wedding songs, flowers, and lingerie. The lingerie was an especially interesting thought vortex.

“Can I pick our wedding song?” he asked.

“Huh?” she was mostly asleep. 

“The wedding song. Will you let me pick it?”

“Mmm hmm, not a problem. Go to sleep honey.”

“Right, OK.” He settled in and kissed the nape of her neck. “Love you Claudia Jean. Sweet dreams.”

She mumbled something incoherent and held him close as they fell asleep. The morning would bring another separation but it was by no means goodbye.

***


End file.
